The present invention pertains to watches, specifically those that can serve as either a wristwatch or a clock.
A watch is composed of a main body and a watchband, and worn on the wrist of a person with the watchband. When you place a traditional watch on the surface of a table, etc., it is difficult to erect and keep it standing like a clock because of the obstruction of its watchband. Hence, traditional watches can be used only as a watch, but certainly not as a clock.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the difficulty mentioned in the above paragraph, so that a device can be used not only as a wristwatch, but also as a clock.
The device of the invention comprises a watch main body, a watchband detachable from the watch main body, and a base, which is part of the watch main body and allows it to remain firmly upright when the watchband is removed.
More specifically, the device comprises a watch main body; a watchband detachable from the watch main body; a watch main-body mounting seat, which is part of the watchband; a seat hole at the center of the mounting seat; a notch 1 and a notch 2, which are oppositely formed along the circumference of the seat hole; a guide groove 1 and a guide groove 2, which are formed along the circumference of the seat hole extending from the notch 1 and the notch 2, respectively; an engaging projection 1 and an engaging projection 2, which protrude from the back face of the watch main body and which enter into the notch 1 and the notch 2, respectively; an engaging tab 1 and an engaging tab 2, which form the end of the engaging projection 1 and the engaging projection 2, respectively, and are to be guided along the guide groove 1 and the guide groove 2, respectively; a base, which is part of the watch main body; and a ring provided on the watch main body.
The device may also comprise a watch main body; a watchband detachable from the watch main body; a watch main-body mounting seat, which is part of the watchband; a seat hole at the center of the mounting seat; a notch 1 and a notch 2, which are oppositely formed along the circumference of the seat hole; a guide groove 1 and a guide groove 2, which are formed along the circumference of the seat hole extending from the notch 1 and the notch 2, respectively; an engaging projection 1 and an engaging projection 2, which protrude from the back face of the watch main body and are to enter into the notch 1 and the notch 2, respectively; an engaging tab 1 and an engaging tab 2, which form the end of the engaging projection 1 and the engaging projection 2, respectively, and are to be guided along the guide groove 1 and the guide groove 2, respectively; and a base, which is part of the watch main body.